1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachment plates for securing a membrane to a roof.
2. Background Art
Attachment plates have been used previously to attach membranes to substrates such as a roof deck. The attachment plate is generally placed atop the membrane when the membrane is laid over the roof deck, and a fastener is inserted through an opening in the plate, through the membrane, and into the roof deck to secure the membrane to the roof deck.
Existing attachment plates typically have one or more prongs which extend downward from the roof plate to engage and compress the membrane when the attachment plate is installed in place atop the membrane. However, these prongs may puncture the membrane, either during installation, or when the membrane is subsequently subjected to shear forces which result from upward wind pressure.